The Ultimate Hybrid
by BLS91090
Summary: A 'Hybrid Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia' ('Masou Gakuen HxH') fanfiction. It stars Kizuna and Aine, in an act of love. Or should I say, an "Ultimate Hybrid". Smut. One-shot. Rated M for the lemon and adult content. Takes inspiration from the original light novel.


Kizuna Hida asked where was the shower room from a soldier of Izgard that happened to pass by. "Lucky son of a bitch," the soldier told himself, regarding Kizuna taking a hot and sexy girl to the shower room. It was the beautiful Aine Chidorigafuch, from the Vatlantis Empire.

After getting lost for several times, the two finally reached the shower room. When the door opened, there was no one inside. It was in a state reserved for Kizuna and Aine.

"Hee…it's really pretty."

"Yeah. No matter how many times I see it, I cannot think of it as a battleship's facility…" If Kizuna had to say what kind, saying that it was a super high class sports club was fitting.

Inside the wide space, shower rooms divided by glass were lining up. High ceiling. The floor and wall were made from stone that resembled ceramic, the soft indirect lighting that made the atmosphere a little subdued enhanced the high class feeling. He guessed that there were around twenty stalls that were lining in a row. Each one was surrounded by glass from four directions, he couldn't find the shower head for the water to come out for some reason. There was only one dial that seemed to be the faucet attached. He was lost in which stall he should go in, but there was no one so there wasn't even a need to be particularly bothered.

They entered the shower room that was around the center. "Still, it's completely transparent because of the glass divider huh…well, there is no one so that's fine though.

Aine sighed. "Really. The culture of Atlantis is just too open-minded."

"Now that you mentioned it, the outfit of the emperor was also amazing."

"You saw!?" Aine's face instantly turned red as if she was boiled.

"Eh? Yeah, from the TV program broadcasted in Vatlantis that we intercepted at Izgard…"

"NOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Aine held her head and kicked and struggled by herself.

"Forget it! Forget it right now! At any rate your head is just something inferior without much capacity anyway, quickly erase that memory! Or else I'm going to ask Zel and vanish that memory myself!" Words that were like the Vatlantis emperor were mixed in at the ends and odds of her sentence.

To calm down Aine that kept on talking without pause, Kizuna gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down now, Aine. That's normal in Vatlantis right? Well, its exposure rate is also showy even among them, but…those clothes suited you in its own way."

"I, I didn't wear them because I like it! That was because I was forced to wear it!"

"Got it, I got it already. But, I think you don't need to worry though."

"…Why?"

"Because, after this I'm going to see you in an even more amazing appearance."

"A…" Aine once again thought of the meaning of coming to the shower room by the two of them, then her face became even redder. As if to protect her body, she tightly hugged her own body.

"Aah…the clothing of the empire might be even more embarrassing than being naked in a certain meaning though. Well, it's fine either way so rest assured."

"I cannot rest assure at all! In the end it's unclear which one is more embarrassing isn't it…wait, don't take off my clothes while saying that!"

Kizuna smoothly undid Aine's pilot suit from her shoulder. At once, the breasts that were going to spill out bouncily were held back by Aine's both hands in panic.  
"Kyaaa-" Kizuna then crouched down in that opening and pulled down Aine's suit until her waist. "Wa, wait a second."

Kizuna obediently stopped his hands and looked up at Aine's face. Even so her breasts were obstructing his view, so her face wasn't really visible. He distanced himself a little and stared at Aine's face. "Aine, if we are going to shower then we must take off the clothes."

"Tha, that's right but…don't just take off my clothes silently like that." Aine averted her gaze with her cheeks dyed in shame. Faint tremble was conveyed to his hand that was grasping her suit that had been lowered until her waist. Aine's thighs were shaking a little.

This embarrassed feeling of her would make Aine's Heart Hybrid even more effective. He understood that actually it was better to fan that shyness of hers even more. But, right now they were pressed for time. He was a little rough but, he had to take a method that could raise results in a short time.

"Is that so…but I want to see Aine's body after a long time. I wonder, can I see your most embarrassing place?"

Invited by those words, Aine sent a glance at Kizuna. He began to take off his uniform. Aine eyes were stolen by Kizuna's naked body that was gradually exposed. There her face became much redder and she whispered with a voice that was like a mosquito. "Let's do it, the Climax Hybrid." Aine's tone of voice became gentle. Aine's face was approaching to Kizuna's face. Aine's lips were going to overlap with Kizuna's lips. "Kizuna. There is no need for you to worry."

Kizuna nodded and kissed her and they embraced. He took off his briefs with all his might.

* * *

In the shower...

Kizuna looked around carefully, and found that there was a small depression on the wall.

When Aine's hand touched under it, liquid soap trickled out and gathered in her hand. At the same time the water intensity also decreased and became a drizzle. "Ehehe, I see. I really don't understand the mechanism behind it though."

Kizuna also took soap in his hand and plastered it on Aine's body. Aine stayed quiet and let him kept doing it even while being embarrassed. And then she extended her hand timidly, spreading the soap evenly on Kizuna's chest and stomach, creating bubbles.

Kizuna didn't show any dislike to it and so Aine was relieved, she then washed Kizuna's body a little bolder. In return Kizuna also dripped down soap on Aine's chest, his hands took the two large breasts drooping heavily under it and began massaging and cleaning it. The large breasts immediately became covered in foam.

"Nn…aan, Kizuna…if you do it too strong, I cannot wash…youu."

"I cannot really hear you well. Because I'm too absorbed in cleaning Aine." He was focused on washing the pink tips of the breast. He gently washed by pinching them and rolling them between his fingertips.

"Fuh, aah! I, I told you, don't'…ahhaaann!" This time he used both his hands to grasp one of her breasts and rubbed it. Aine was unable to resist the pleasure, her body bent and trembled. "Ge, geez-, even I can…do this to you."

With hand that was foamy from the soap, Aine gently lifted up Kizuna's crotch. "Uu! Aine, that's-" Aine importantly massaged the ball part with her fingers. "T-this is Kizuna's important place… Don't worry. I will handle it carefully, so…"

It felt good having that place massaged softly. There was the stimulation from the fingers touching, but more than that the feeling of having that done to him gently as if she was really treasuring it also felt pleasant mentally.

Before long Aine's fingers were going up to the thing that was standing up solidly. When she touched Kizuna's thing, Aine's excitement was also swelling up. "Nn…haaa…" Her action of rubbing her thighs at each other, her shaking hips looked as if she was inviting Kizuna.

Kizuna kept his left hand massaging Aine's breast, while his right hand was lowering down to the navel, and then toward under her stomach. And then he lathered the silver bush there with foam and washed there like washing hair.

"Yahn! Yo, you don't need to wash that kind of place."

Ignoring Aine who was desperately appealing with a red face, he kept washing the long beautiful hair, then his hand extended towards the part that was hidden under it. The instant he touched that part which was fully filled with her honey, Aine's waist jumped twitchingly.

"Don, stop it! I will wash that place myself!"

"Aine yourself is washing mine for me aren't you? That's why, I'm returning the favor." Kizuna's fingers traced the slit, moving back and forth.

"Hii! AAAAAAAAAAaaaAAN! Do-don't, NOOOOOO~" Aine's waist was going to crumple down, she leaned on Kizuna's chest. She was erotically breathing on Kizuna's chest before looking up at Kizuna with a feverish gaze. "Stupiddd…I'm becoming no good, if you toyed with that placee…"

Hot liquid was gushing out from Aine's crotch, viscous sound was becoming audible following the movement of Kizuna's fingers. Aine was receiving that pleasure with a melting face. Light of Heart Hybrid was beginning to shine inside those eyes.

And then, Aine too entrusted her body to the pleasure even while keeping hold of Kizuna's thing. She was sliding her hand up and down and continued to create pleasure. The shower was automatically getting stronger and washed down the foam from the two's bodies. While being rained down by the shower that was like a heavy rain, Kizuna felt that he was approaching his limit soon.

"Aine, it's coming soon..." Kizuna's hand touched at Aine's most important place.

"Yes…me too. Ahau! Uuaa, AAaaa…yaaaa…" Perhaps because it had passed a certain time, the hot water of the shower was slowly stopping. During the disappearing of the shower's sound, there was only the sound of the two's hands movements resounding. Those sounds were really obscene and lewd!

"Ki-Kizuna…I'm, already!" Aine hung her head down.

Kizuna separated his left hand that was stimulating her breast and touched Aine's cheek. And then he lifted up her face. "Aine, don't avert your eyes from me."

"Eh…" Aine's hand stopped. Conversely the speed of Kizuna's hand movement became faster. "AAAAH! Hyan, don't do that, if you are that-…HAAAN!"

"Why?"

"Be, because I'm getting seen. My embarrassing face…by Kizuna." Even while saying that, Aine once again stimulated Kizuna's thing. The strength of her fingers were even more than until now, sending him even stronger stimulation.

"That's right, show me. Aine's cutest face."

"Nooo, it's not cute at all-, e, embarrassing! Absolutely, don't look!" She blushed.

However Kizuna didn't allow her to avert her face. And then his finger slipped in even deeper. His hand slipped really easily into between her nether region.

"NOOOOOO! Don't, my, my face when I come is―" Aine's body stretched tautly and she stood on the tips of her toes. Aine moved her hand up and down and manipulated Kizuna as she pleased. Step by step Kizuna's feeling was being guided toward the climax. "HAAAAAAaAAAAAYAAaaAAAAAAAuuuAAAAAN!" Aine's drenched hidden slit scattered liquid even hotter than the shower.

And then Kizuna also met his limit at the same time, hot liquid vigorously struck Aine's stomach.

That had spurred on Aine's climax even more. "NOOOOooohAA AAAuAN!~" Tears were rising on her ecstatically narrowed eyes, overflowing tears spilled out on her red blushing cheek. Drool trickled down from her opened mouth and her tongue was trembling greedily. It was an expression that fully expressed her pleasure and happiness.

And then the magic power light of Heart Hybrid wrapped around the bodies of the two. The magical noise could be hard as well.

"Aa…yaa…I was seen…my face when coming…" Aine gasped for air.

"Aine…you were really beautiful." Kizuna showered Aine's body and washed off the foam on her body using his hand caress. His face approached, their lips almost touched.

"Kizuna…that, ah" Kizuna sealed her lips with a kiss.

The two of them felt anxious to kiss once more. They tongue kissed. Saliva trickled down from her slovenly opened mouth, her tongue extended out greedily. Their tongues touched each other even earlier than their lips. Like that, they licked around at each other's tongue. It felt like they were going to get addicted to this soft slippery sensation.

Their lips once again overlapped sticking to each other tightly. This time they were boldly seeking out each other even stronger. They greedily indulged in the pleasant feeling they obtained from the inside of their mouth and tongue. That pleasure was transmitted to their whole body, melted the inside of their mind and convulsed the tips of their toes. Their tongues entangled each other inside their mouths. It was as if they were trying to leave no spot untouched inside their mouths by the tongues.

Their tongues struggled fiercely as if to taste everything until there was nothing left. The two were exchanging lips and tongues in an act of love.

The long kiss ended and the lips of the two separated.

Aine who was invocated with the intoxicating effect from the influence of Heart Hybrid smiled sweetly and kneeled in front of Kizuna.

"Aine? Mmuu!"

Aine kissed at Kizuna's thing. "I'm going to…clean it up, okay?" Aine's tongue was licking out the thing that Kizuna let out.

After that finished, they were ready to go somewhere else. "Here we go, Aine." Kizuna took her hand and they were off to the Love Room!

"Yes…Kizuna."

* * *

Both of them stared at each other and their faces approached close, it was unclear which one was starting it. They began tongue kissing passionately. It lasted a while, with their tongues battling inside their mouths.

Excessive pleasure and euphoria made tears spill out from Aine's closed eyes. ''―I love you.''

They sucked strongly at each other's mouth. The saliva exchanged inside their mouths passed through their respective throats. Aine's saliva smelled sweet. And then when Aine drank in Kizuna's saliva, her mind became pure white.

After kissing many times over, they were staring at each other during a breather.

Kizuna then became absorbed and pressed his face into the valley of Aine's breast.

"Nnah, Ki, Kizuna…calm down…aah!" Aine caressed Kizuna's head. "Wa, wait a seco-…aaaahn~"

Kizuna sucked on Aine's left breast, then on her right breast.

"Haahn …aah don't, somehow, I feel too much…aaaaanau!"

"Your breasts…it's really delicious. It's big, soft, even just touching it makes me feel happy. Especially look, just licking a little makes the tip grow bigger immediately, it's really fun."

"You idiot...! Ahaaan~"

Ignoring Aine's rage, Kizuna sucked at her breasts more.

"Li, listen when I…ta, hyaaann, do, don't suck that strongly, yaahn," Aine extended her hand to Kizuna's body to resist and slipped her hand into his boxers.

"Uu! Aine-"

"Wha, what. Even though, Kizuna too, is, is…this big!" Aine seized Kizuna's thing and moved her hand up and down even while her eyes kept darting around from so much shame. That movement was a gentle and caring movement. However, Kizuna pulled down his boxers for her. "Eh! Wha, what are you doing?"

"I don't mind. Do whatever you like, Aine."

''Err…in other words, you want me to touch it?'' Aine once more gripped Kizuna's thing. Aine's hand was soft and felt really good.

Meanwhile Kizuna continued to attack her breasts!

Aine's body was fully feeling it. Aine's arousal was especially instigated by her granting stimulation to Kizuna.

"Aine…you are really wet huh." Kizuna fingered her pussy now. Each time Kizuna moved his fingers, the wet sound was resounding.

That sound stirred up Aine's shame whether she wanted it or not. But in order to divert her attention from the pleasure, Aine put her strength into the fingers gripping Kizuna's thing. And then, she sent at Kizuna pleasure several times more than before as if to strike him.

Aine, who entered Heart Hybrid's intoxicated state, raised her body. Her cheeks were blushing, and her eyes that were shining obscenely were staring fixedly at Kizuna's thing. When she noticed that the thing was dirtied by Kizuna's own fluid, she got on all four and crawled towards Kizuna. She then rained down kisses on his body. 'Chuu, chuu' with those sounds, from his waist to his stomach, his chest, from his shoulder to his neck, the kisses were climbing up. Kizuna also responded to her, his hands at the mature body, both hands were caressing lovingly. She rained down kisses many times while making sounds.

Aine smiled a she was kissing at Kizuna's body. "Kizuna…Right now, I'll clean it so…" And then she reservedly let out her tongue, touching at Kizuna's thing. Her tongue extended and took a lick at Kizuna's thing.

"Uu!" He was in a state that was already sensitive. Kizuna leaked out his voice reflexively.

Aine was wholeheartedly licking at the liquid clinging to Kizuna's thing. She crawled her tongue and enjoyed Kizuna's thing until every corner to her heart content. Her slippery tongue entangled and caressed Kizuna's thing. Rather than a technique it was a hungry passion, it made him felt this thing called affection.  
And then she opened her lips and swallowed into her mouth the tip. Kizuna moaned while enduring the pleasure with Kizuna's thing inside her mouth.

"Does it taste good?"

Aine assented with a nod while still stuffing her mouth. She opened her mouth and led Kizuna's thing inside her mouth fully. Aine separated her mouth while making a sound 'chupon', Aine held it inside her mouth once more. And then she slurped deliciously. She would also extended her tongue and touched at the tip that was swelling largely. And then she slowly licked it around.

Inside the mouth was moldering hot, it was like a completely different world. There was no place to escape inside the soft mouth cavity that was protected by mucus membrane. Inside it where he was surrounded by warm and soft walls, the tongue was moving to lick repeatedly, pleasure to the degree that he wanted to scratch off his head numbed his whole body. Her tongue was writhing inside her mouth. Her face was moving back and forth, caressing Kizuna's thing inside her cheek. That warmth and softness was pushing Kizuna to his limit.

When Aine confirmed that Kizuna was satisfied, she once more concentrated on sucking in relieve. Aine would sometimes be looking up at Kizuna with his thing still inside their mouth. She sucked as hard as she could at his thing that was pointing up teasingly. The taste of a man spread a lot inside her mouth, she traced that shape inside her mouth with her tongue. She held Kizuna's thing deep inside her mouth, she was moving her face up and down with an entranced expression. Far from that, her tongue moved even stronger.

Even the honey overflowing from the tip felt really delicious. She thought that she wanted to keep sucking this forever. She filled her mouth fully that her cheeks were stuffed, then she moved her face back and forth. She didn't ease up even inside her mouth, her tongue entwined at Kizuna's thing.

"Gahhh!" Kizuna shivered as he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of the cum happily.

Without hesitation Aine swallowed it in, her throat gulping down hot liquid. She held Kizuna's thing deep inside her mouth. And then even after drinking up everything, Aine didn't separate her mouth from Kizuna's thing from reluctance. She persistently kept sucking up, as though she was trying to suck out everything, even what was remaining inside it. While still sucking on Kizuna's thing.

"Aine, can you let it go for a moment?"

However Aine was only looking up at him with questioning eyes, her mouth didn't seem like it would let go.

"It's fine. It won't go anywhere." Saying that Kizuna caressed her head.

Aine slowly took out Kizuna's thing. Finally Kizuna's thing touched outside air. However, her slender fingers immediately entwined Kizuna's thing. She grasped it firmly and wouldn't let go.

Kizuna and Aine then lined up on the bed.

Aine was staring at Kizuna with a heated gaze. Even during that time her fingers didn't let go of Kizuna's thing for even a second. "Hey, Kizuna~'' Aine was prostrating on the bed with her bottom lifted up high. She was shaking her ass wantonly towards Kizuna. The voluptuous ass of Aine was smooth without a single stain on it, beautiful and lovely asses. Then the most important place of her that was in its depth. Aine put her hands to the behind and spread open the pink petals wet with dews to show him. And then she looked back towards Kizuna, staring at him with anguished gazes pleadingly. "Kizuna…please..." Hot honey brimmed over from there greedily, was dripping down on the carpet. She slightly jiggled her butt like an invitation. The smooth butt in front of his eyes that was shaking wantonly, and the honey that was leaking down glitteringly sucked his eyes to there.

Kizuna reached out his hand at her honey pot that were overflowing with sexual fluid. Kizuna then fingered her pussy. He bent his hips while enjoying the butt with both his hands and buried his face into the valley of Aine's breasts. It was a posture where he enjoyed rubbing both the breasts and butt.

Stroking the head of Kizuna that was buried into her breasts, Aine was looking at him from above satisfyingly, then she wanted a deep kiss from him.

He continued rubbing the breasts while answering the deep kiss. As if wanting their bodies and hearts to become one, their tongues entangled with each other stickily. He put his penis at her entrance. "Ah…" And then, he slowly pushed it inside.

"Nnaa! Kufuuh…NNN." Aine desperately endured it.

"Does it hurt, Aine?"

"I'm fine…more, please come…until deep inside..."

"Then I'll give it to you! Feel this!" Kizuna pushed the thing he grasped inside in one go.

"Ha AuuuuuUUaA AAAAAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN-!"

He began thrusting inside her.

"Aah! Hyau! Mmmh, ah, aaah!"

Kizuna himself reached until the deepest of the deep of her pleasure was going to roast Kizuna's brain. Thrusting into this tight world that was overflowing with honey. Soft walls were constricting from every direction, as if repelling him from advancing through the narrow path.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He was thrusting inside Aine even more harder. The melting honey pot was sucking in Kizuna's thing, the soft walls were constricting it like a silk floss.

"Naaaaaa! Hahnn! Ki-, Kizuna, no-, no, don'taaaaaan!'

Kizuna fucked her as he rubbed her big breasts, digging his fingers in them like it was a swamp.

"HAUuAAAAAAAAAAN! UAUUAA HAaAa NOooo uuUUu…!"

His face was buried between the valley of Aine's breasts. The breasts were soft, its shape freely changed, clinging closely to his face. Aine's sweat smelled sweet somewhat. He fucked her more!

"Aah, fuah, Kizuna-, i-, it feels, goo-…nhoooooo–YAAAAANNNNNnAAAAAA!" She was pressing her soft body to him.

Kizuna hugged Aine's body, her breasts were shaking in jiggles. Kizuna then sucked the tits with all his might as if giving the finishing blow. Those two summits were put into his mouth at the same time, and he sucked. He had put the two into his mouth all at once and sucked even more. He fucked her more.

"HAUaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-!"

He fucked her more harder, his dick buried in her insides.

"UAUUAA HAaAa NOooo uuUUu…!"

He fucked her even more, loving the feeling of her tight pussy!

"Ahau! ,uaa, AAaaa…yaaaa…!" Aine's cries echoed in the Love Room.

Even so Kizuna continued to move. He kept on going, not stopping.

"Fuaa! Haaa, hah, hah, aaaa-, KUHuaaAAuUUU!"

He pounded her pussy with fierce thrusts, his hands still dominating her breasts. He was repeatedly pounding over and over deeper inside.

Aine couldn't handle anymore. "FUAAAAAA AaaAAAAaaAAAiINuAAAuANNNNN-!" She was cumming now, at her strongest yet.

Kizuna fell on Aine's body and sucked on her lips. Aine also accepted Kizuna's lips as though she was waiting for it. And then the tongues of the two entangled with each other. Aine's large breasts was pressed on Kizuna's body. ''Hiyyaaaaaaaaan!''

Kizuna assaulted Aine's body even more intensely. With tearful eyes Aine endured the limit of her pleasure endurance.

It was as though they turned into one living thing. Their instinct pleaded, wishing for all the spots that could be connected to join each other, as though to fuse their bodies into one.

"AaAaNNNH!~ There, amazing-. It's really, amazing, Kizuna!"

Kizuna felt his orgasm coming up. "Aine, here I come," He came next inside her pussy, filling it to the brim with thick, hot cum. Pleasure and affection surged out from Kizuna's thing. His body was ejecting regardless of his will. The juices were overflowing from them both, as Kizuna stuffed her up like a Thanksgiving turkey!

"aNNNAAAAANNNhhaAAAAA! Aaahn, Kizuna-! Tha, that's intense- NNAAAAAHYaAAA Aahn… !''

He kept on fucking her pussy and coming inside it with an intense amount of semen. "Gahhh!"

"Fuaa! Haaa, hah, hah, aaaa-, KUHuaaAAuUUU!" It was too thick, which made the inside of her womb to feel its mass. Magic power beads in vast amount violently drove in pleasure and climax inside Aine's body. Kizuna gently embraced Aine's body closely. Aine leaned her body to Kizuna as if to entrust her body to him. Their eyes rolled in the back of their heads as they experienced incredible back-to-back orgasms together. Tons of moaning and magical sounds filled up the Love Room.

After that, the two were exchanging a passionate kiss with their tongues licking each other, and also they gulped down each other's saliva. Tongues were entangled with each other inside the connected mouths. There was a sweet taste inside Aine's mouth. To taste that, Kizuna caressed every corner inside her mouth with his tongue.

"-Kizuna, I love you."

After cleaning up Kizuna's thing with her tongue, Kizuna and Aine, who finished their ''Ultimate Hybrid'', met up with their friends in Ataraxia.


End file.
